


Um...

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: This one is just weird., Yamaguchi's taste in music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: They never talk about the day they discovered Yamaguchi's taste in music.NEVER.EXCERPT:When Ukai told the team that they had permission to use the sound system in the gym during practice, they agreed that everyone would have a rotating schedule to play their music. It would start with the third years, then go to the second years, then the first years would be last.There was some whining when some songs came on.





	Um...

No one accept Tsukishima had ever touched Yamaguchi's iPod, and he wouldn’t share it with anyone either. It made the majority of the team suspicious.

So when Ukai told the team that they had permission to use the sound system in the gym during practice, they agreed that everyone would have a rotating schedule to play their music. It would start with the third years, then go to the second years, then the first years would be last.

There was some whining when some songs came on.

Asahi’s classical music put everyone to sleep a little bit. It was a relaxing practice.

Noya had a thing for KPop that drove Tsukishima, Daichi, and Ukai up the walls.

Tanaka’s rock music scared Asahi.

And then it was time for the first years.

Hinata’s JPop, anime openings, and American pop got stuck in everyone’s heads for the rest of the day.

Kageyama’s electronic music sent Noya into rave-mode. Noya and Hinata did more dancing that day than practicing.

Tsukishima listened to stuff no one had ever heard of and people just tuned it out.

And then came Yamaguchi’s day.

He shyly handed over his iPod and ran back to where people were stretching.

“Coach, the music was too quiet yesterday. Can we turn it up a bit?” Noya asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Ukai sighed and turned up the knob of the machine a little bit.

And then…

Screaming.

Drums.

Screaming.

Heavy guitar rifts.

Screaming.

Electronic grinding.

Screaming.

The bass rattled the walls.

Screaming.

Was that a chainsaw?

Screaming.

Ukai skipped the song.

Screaming.

Drums.

Screaming.

Heavy guitar rifts.

Screaming.

Electronic grinding.

Screaming.

The bass rattled the walls.

Screaming.

Was that a goat?

Screaming.

Ukai paused the music.

Everyone was quietly staring at Yamaguchi.

“Sorry…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

They just nodded and had a very silent practice.

* * *

Karasuno never talked about the time they discovered Yamaguchi’s taste in music.

They never asked to use his iPod.

They got the sound system taken away.

They didn’t fight it.

And then they had a practice match with Nekoma.

They had a lot of practice matches with Nekoma.

They also had a lot of joint team sleepovers.

“Lets play some music.” Lev grabbed a random iPod off the floor and plugged it into the sound system and Daichi’s house. His parents weren’t home so they didn’t mind over two dozen boys sleeping over.

“Wait, who’s iPod it that?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t know.” Lev held the little box up.

“That’s Yamaguchi’s.” Hinata said. “THAT”S YAMAGUCHI’S!”

“DON’T-”

Screaming.

Drums.

Screaming.

Heavy guitar rifts.

Screaming.

Electronic grinding.

Screaming.

The bass rattled the walls.

Screaming.

Was that a howler monkey?

Screaming.

Noya dived and turned off the iPod, ripping the AC cable out and throwing it to Yamaguchi.

“I thought I told you to stop leaving it around.” Tsukishima sighed.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

“I prefer Asphyxiation, but Dismembered Mayhem is pretty good too.” Kenma looked up from his game.

“Kalamity Decapitation is my favorite.” Yamaguchi said back.

His parents got a noise complaint.

Daichi wasn’t aloud to have more than six friends over at a time now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I made these band names up based on my friend's taste in death metal. If these are real bands then, I hope I described it right?


End file.
